Young Justice: Crysis
by ronnambi
Summary: What if Superboy weren't the only thing to escape that fateful 4th of July? What if it were something more along the lines of an invisible, silent killing machine? What would happen then?
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice: Crysis

 **1: Independence Day Blockbuster**

"C **'mon** , w ** _ak_** e u _p_ " I hear someone say as a hand slapped my face. My head jerks a little while my eyes strain to open. I struggle to consciousness as a loud explosion is heard, the ground shaking. Plaster fell on me from above. Another slap jerked me awake. I look up to see a vauge someone in front of me.

"F **in** a _ **l**_ ly _!_ I **_NE_** e **d** y ** _o_** u to g _et u_ p" came a distorted voice, while other explosions and an animal roar could be heard. Red hexagonal images, with moving double helixes flashed in front of my eyes. I try to say something, as I struggle to my feet. Whoever it is, grabs my right arm and pulls it over their shoulder. I manage a stumble walk, while the corridor in front of me starts varying from a white brightness, to a pitch black. It then shifts to a weird black and white, then white and black, then dissolving into a psychedelic mess. The explosions, yelling and roars increased in volume, the pitch fluctuating, giving me a headache.

I felt whoever it was who had been carrying me, lean me against a wall.

" _T_ **heY N** ee **D** _my h **EL**_ **p"** came the voice again, the distortion reducing a bit, sounding somewhat feminine.

My vision seemed to cycle through what felt like vision modes, until it finally clears.

I looked to see five teenagers fighting against a eight foot tall grey skinned monstrosity, and having a hard time containing it. While one in red-green and black spandex was throwing boomerangs, another was using some kind of fluid whip and blue sword. A third in an all white onesie was trying to out punch it while a girl in red armour with wings was flying around it, slamming punches with her gauntleted fists. A yellow-red blur was zipping around it.

As I struggled to stand straight, a mechanical voice is heard.

 **NANOSUIT ACTIVATED.**

I looked down on myself, to see a black and grey armour covering my body, mimicking it.

Looking up, a HUD popped into existence, marking out all six combatants. As I watched, the yellow blur met an open grey palm, smashing into it and ricocheting off of it. A fist tossed away the spandex wearer and the white onesie. A kick knocked away the sword-whip boy. A hand snatched the winged girl out of the air, and while she was struggling and screeching like an eagle in pain, began reaching to her wings, a sinister smile on its face.

" ** _HEY!_** " I yelled, my voice magnified and distorted by the armour. Immediately the grey goliath looks at me, as I shift into a stance, guard up. The monster looked between me and the eagle girl, an evil intelligence in its eyes. Quick as a flash, it threw the girl at me. Knowing this was a feint, I ducked under the girl, wincing on hearing the cracks occuring and her pain filled moan, and was ready for the follow up as the monster was upon me with a sucker punch. Ready for it, I ducked under the blow, using my left hand to deflect it away from me, while using my right arm to guide it away from me. The monster over extended, loosing balance and slamming into the wall, well away from eagle girl.

 **MAXIMUM POWER. PROVIDES A TEMPORARY STRENGTH BOOST, ALLOWING WEARER TO LIFT OBJECTS OF UPTO 3 TONS.**

An _evil_ grin crosses my face as I select the option. Immediately, I feel strength surge through my muscles. Grabbing the monster's wrist, I yank it and start twirling it around like a hammer in a hammer throw and when I'm at the maximum, let it go. The creature lets out a high pitched screech as it flew through a wall, spinning on its axis.

 **MAXIMUM SPEED. PROVIDES A TEMPORARY SPEED BOOST, ALLOWING WEARER TO RUN AT 100 KILOMETERES PER HOUR.**

I select it and _run_. The world blurred around me as I ran towards my target, which was struggling to get to its feet. I was onto it within seconds, using the momentum to smash a shoulder into its head. With a groan, the monster fell to the ground, not even stirring.

A rushing sound comes behind me, causing me to turn around, ready for the next attack. A red-headed teenager wearing goggles and a yellow body suit with a red lightning bolt stood 5 feet from me, his hands up in a calming gesture.

"WOAHdudethatwassoamazinghowdjadoititwasbeatingusupevenSupeycouldntgetahitin..." he said, his words a bit of a blur.

"Easy there KF, let the guy understand whatcha sayin'!" said leotard boy, smacking yellowsuit, now known as KF...

 **DATABASE UPDATE COMPLETE. ID COMPLETED.**

 **ROBIN, BATMAN'S PROTEGE. BOY WONDER. EXPERT MARTIAL ARTIST, ACROBAT, INTERROGATOR AND TACTICIAN.**

 **KID FLASH, FLASH'S PROTEGE. ALSO KNOWN AS KF, CAPABLE OF APPROACHING HYPERSONIC VELOCITIES.**

 **AQUALAD, AQUAMAN'S PROTEGE. PROFICIENT IN HYDROKINESIS AND ELECTROKINESIS. KNOWN FOR SHOWING STRONG LEADERSHIP QUALITIES.**

Images and newsflashes play out while the three discuss what happened and how much trouble they were in for disobeying orders.

The only two who weren't identified were the tall kid in the onesie and the eagle girl he was carrying in his arms. Putting two and two together, I walked up to onesie and took eagle girl in my arms. She moaned in pain but was still unconscious.

 **PROXIMITY ALERT.**

I whipped my head around to see the sky crowded with arrivals.

 **THE JUSTICE LEAGUE.**

 **-S-**

I successfully argued (once I figured out how to make myself heard, damn speakers), that the girl had saved my life and I was obligated to watch over her.

So now here I was, in an interrogation chamber within the Watchtower, waiting for my interrogators, while having been bound hand and foot with cuffs and an inhibition collar on my neck.

The door slid open and three figures walked in.

 **SUPERMAN. MAN OF STEEL. ULTRADURABLE AND USES A VARIATION OF PSIONICS FOR FLIGHT, RADIATION GENERATION AND SUPER STRENGTH.**

 **BATMAN. DARK ANGEL OF GOTHAM. EXPERT MARKSMAN, HAND-TO-HAND SPECIALIST, DETECTIVE AND TACTICIAN.**

 **WONDER WOMAN. PRINCESS OF THEMYSCIRA. EXPERT HAND-TO-HAND SPECIALIST AND HAS MYSTIC POWERS.**

"Wonder Woman. Rope him" Batman growled. A glowing golden rope was tied around me. I immediately felt the compulsion to tell the truth wash over me. Before Batman began, I spouted off.

" **Why are you wearing a swimsuit?** " I ask, my voice completely matter-of-fact. That startles them.

"Excuse me?" Wonder Woman says, completely flummoxed.

" **I mean, you're from a warrior race, so why the swim suit? Wouldn't full body armour be a better option? Or is it a cultural thing?** " I ask, leaving her a little flustered and off-balance. Batman smoothly interrupts her reply.

"That's not important, no matter how fascinating. What's important is who are you?mAnd are you a threat?" he asked, somehow narrowing his eyes as Superman crossed his arms, looking grim. Or constipated. Not sure which.

The onboard voice suggests me my codename:

" **Call me... _Nomad_** "

 **-S-**

 **R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice: Crysis

 **2: Prison Break**

I slowly stuck my head out from cover, cautiously looking from side to side, then turn back to my companion and nod. We quickly run over to the opposite wall, beating the camera sweep. Despite SECOND, my AI, assuring me that he had hacked into their systems, blocking access.

"How far?" Rhea asked me. The girl who had rescued me from what I learned was a Cadmus facility and I had been onboard the Watchtower for the past three weeks. She needed a week to recover from her operation. It turned out that Cadmus had set up a remote kill-switch into her wings, which composed of acid bombs. It took Batman, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary a tense half hour to get her wings amputated and ensure her muscles weren't damaged either by the operation or by acid. Another two weeks were devoted to her physical therapy. We bonded over the two weeks, meeting during the night cycles allowing me to get out of the brig.

In the meantime, I was stuck in the brig. SECOND, who explained he could remotely hack any system with a wireless connection, had hacked into their system via Red Tornado, hiding a Trojan in a harmless subroutine involving him accessing a wireless communication system.

Within twelve hours I had access to the Watchtower, The Hall Of Justice, The Batcave and the entire Zeta tube network. And that's just the League. When Red Tornado interacted with any law enforcement or government agencies, the Trojan piggybacked onto their wireless devices. Which meant I had now a means to get out of the brig and find out the ground situation.

But my sense of obligation prevented me from just busting out. I was going to get my rescuer out too. To keep myself occupied, I sifted through the data feeds received by the Watchtower.

An interesting amateur video of a place called Bayville had shown me a guy in a similar armour beat down a guy in a purple hood.

 _"Call me...Prophet"_ he had said, before vanishing in thin air. Interestingly, a week later NYPD had dispatched a report of a major gang fight in Brooklyn Harbour, resulting in the death of a major crime boss called Kingpin.

Plus intelligence agencies were reporting the shutting down of a notorious terrorist organisation. No names were given, but it seemed to be pretty bad.

"300 meters down this corridor, we head down the left hand corridor and cross the Hall Of Remembrance. Then it's a straight shot to the tubes" I reply to Rhea, while checking the motion sensor. I looked into her jade green eyes and we share a nod and take off down the corridor.

As we run, I nearly miss my motion sensors ping. I pull Rhea into an alcove, waiting for whoever it was to go away. I notice Martian Manhunter step past the alcove.

 _Don't look here. Nothing to see at all_ I chant mentally, hoping that the psychic would miss us. I hold up a palm in reflex. I notice him touch his left temple, a frown on his face. He shakes his head, then phases through the floor.

"Ok, let's move" I whisper to Rhea as we exit the alcove, keeping a 360-180 swivel as we approached the entry way of the Hall Of Remembrance. We quickly slip in and here a murmur of voices. I was initially going to ignore them when I heard "Prophet" and "Nomad". Rhea and I share a look, and slowly creep upto the voices and see Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman in a discussion with a dark skinned man in all black clothing and a black trenchcoat with an eyepatch over his right eye.

"We don't know what kind of danger he is Fury! How can you trust someone who kills wantonly?" commented Superman, with Batman and Wonder Woman sharing nods. Fury just raised an eyebrow and replied, his voice so full of condescension it was a wonder that the floor had melted from the sheer acidity of it.

"This _wanton_ killer has helped my agency in destroying a cancer within us and tore apart one entire terrorist group _known_ for nigh impossible survivability. The same terrorist group known for the motto 'cut of one head, two more shall take it's place'. He did it single handedly, while putting the fear of god in god knows how many other groups! Even the Mandarin has scaled back his operations! Also, he rescued two kids who were going to become living weapons! Man maybe made of steel, but he has a heart, unlike you _Superman_. I mean, goddamit the kid did not ask to be _created_! Atleast have the decency to acknowledge his existence! And don't even try and shut me off this conversation! If you want to blame anyone, blame Luthor and Cadmus. Not the boy, not for something that wasn't his fault!"

"What he said" commented Batman, jerking a thumb at Fury, looking pointedly at Superman. Big Blue seemed to deflate at that, his shoulders drooping. He then squared his shoulders.

"That is not the topic..." he was cut off by a harsh bark of laughter from Fury.

"Oh, it very much is. Prophet, Superboy and now Nomad. All living weapons. All trained killers. That makes you uncomfortable doesn't it _Clark_? Of what you could have become, isn't it, if someone like Ross or Von Strucker had found you?" he said, his words hitting all the right button. Wonder Woman puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it sympathetically.

"I feel that Superboy could use atleast some guidance from you, even if only as mentor-protege" said Wonder Woman as she tried to sooth his feelings. Fury and Batman nodded in agreement.

"I'll...think about it" said Superman. Honestly, his expression made you wonder if they asked him to kill his puppy.

" _Fine_. Anyway, as far as Ironman goes, I've got one of my best agents being assigned to his staff" continued Fury. Batman nodded while Wonder Woman fixed a glare on him.

"Please tell me its not Nat" she said her voice flat. At his smirk she said "You're evil, you know that? She'll kill him within a week"

"I'll definitely pass that on to Agent Romanoff" he said, a chuckle carrying over. He turns to someone behind him and then turns back to the Justice Trio.

"Your systems have been hacked. I'm getting info worldwide that all intelligence agencies have had their architecture compromised, with the Watchtower being the point of origin" he snapped off, the spymaster and agency director persona firmly in place.

"Shit, time to get out of here" I mutter to Rhea. We turn around and are looking at Flash, Aquaman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Green Arrow and the Hawks.

" _Busted_ " Rhea muttered as she looked at the Hawks, who were looking at her with a mixture of worry and anger.

"Kids, you have no idea how much trouble you're in" commented Black Canary, a grim look on her face.

 **-S-**

 **Filler chapter.**

 **Next up, The Young Justice Team!**

 **R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Young Justice: Crysis

 **3: Combat-Search and Rescue**

Once we explained that cabin fever and lack of information had resulted in our actions, the League made a few decisions.

After a few legal formalities were completed though.

Rhea was now Rhea Hol, adopted daughter of Hawkman and Hawkwoman.

As for me?

I was stuck in the brig, _again_ , by popular vote of the Justice League, as they felt I was a dangerous and corrupting influence on all around me.

Which didn't stop either me or SECOND from designing a new Trojan, one which had a DNA based algorithm, allowing it to evolve and adapt to intrusions and cyber security systems.

And I wirelessly transmitted it to Batman through his glove computer.

Now, whenever any Leaguer happens to meet me to ' _re-educate_ ' me, I would sit like a statue, not comment on their ' _morality_ ' lessons and let them go about their merry way, while I parsed through all the intel reports.

Sanctimonious, stuck up, superiority complexed stupidity is so easy to beat. Just 'cause the other person ain't saying anything doesn't mean that they agree with you.

I mean, in all honesty, what the _hell_ was Batman thinking? Allowing some sadistic slime like the Joker to continue to exist? I mean _fine,_ capture him all you like, if it helps you sleep at night. But when someone as deranged, manipulative and plain evil as The Joker is allowed to live, what would be the cost in _innocent_ lives?

Plus, it would be a mercy to whatever trapped sanity he may possess. Considering the fact that he embraces it, I have my doubts.

So, anyway. I was just parsing through an intel report of an up-tick in activity by an organisation in Central Asia. The only locale they weren't operating was a Middle East country called Bialia, but that wasn't for a lack of trying, when the cell door opened. And in strode Batman in all his dark glory.

"Get up. We need you to assist us" he says, in a voice that brooks no argument.

I ask as I get up "What's the situation?"

"We've lost one of our teams in south-east Qurac" he says as I stretch to work out the kinks I had developed.

"And you want me to find them" I reply. He nods.

"Precisely" he replies as he motions me to follow him out of the cell.

"How am I to be inserted in-country?" I ask, as I follow the big bad bat into the hangar of the Watchtower to see a black space shuttle. A big, bat shaped space shuttle. I just tilt my head, already having figured out what the plan was.

"HAHO? Or orbital insertion?" I query. Batman turns to look at me over his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"Orbital" he replied.

 **-S-**

Gotta admit, my suit is _kriffing_ awesome.

The wing suit Batman gave me? My suits nanites absorbed it in, giving me a permanent wing suit. Cool, right?

He had a vaguely disturbed look at my evil laughter as he slowly edged away from me, his hand drifting to his utility belt.

It was like trying to calm down a very skittish kitten afterwards, but he calmed down sufficiently to help me sort out the rest of my gear.

I had a supply pack attached to my back, a pressurised, heat resistant cylinder, containing my food and water supplies, a bow and two quivers of arrows and a medical trauma kit for field surgery.

I stood inside the pressurised hold of the Bat Shuttle (atleast I think that's the name) as I waited to reach my drop zone.

"Standby" came the Bat's voice over the radio as the light turned red. Immediately the hold began to depressurise as the door opened. I switch to my internal reserves and hold onto a support bar..

"Green light, go!" the light changes to green as I push myself out. I float for exactly 0.83 seconds, by which time gravity grabs a hold of me as I angle myself down towards where Robin's signal is coming from.

Slowly, with the atmospheric friction, my vision begins to white out.

 **-S-**

 **I know, small chapter. But things are now going to start picking up.**

 **R &R!**


End file.
